User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to James Cameron's Titanic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Degrassi Fan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Admin Yes, it's fine to adopt this wiki. ♥Phoenixfeather: Yolo!♥ 00:23, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I don't plan on editing here often, though I may come back here once in a while just to do some minor edits. ♥Phoenixfeather: Yolo!♥ 00:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Adopt I wouldn't mind. I love this wiki. Plus you could make me an administrator as well. Talk: Edward Is Better 23 Re: Administration It's fine with me. :) Carmen Maestro 22:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Adminship Sure it's ok with me, I see no problem with it :). celeste♥ 02:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin No problem with me :) Please note that there is a parallel and similar wiki, found at http://titanic.wikia.com. One big difference is that the other wiki is advertised in Wikia's links. I discovered both wikis on the same day and I find no reason for more than one wikis about the movie. Just for your information, I would propose a merging if possible MoffRebusMy Talk 13:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Hihi! Yay congrats! Hooray! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I know you're going to be great with it. I'd be happy to do my best to help you out with a logo and theme. I feel a million times better :D thanks Cam. I woke up in the middle of the night it hurt so much, and unfortunately I had to take some aspirin (I don't like taking medicine :\) so I could fall back asleep. I'm just watching a game, so I could mess around and try creating a logo right now if you'd like? What were you thinking for a logo? 02:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, yeah I like the logo you have now too. I could try giving it a transparent background if you'd like to continue using it. If not, I tried creating a simple example based on the poster. You can see it here. Would you like something like that, or stick with the current one? You might have to save it and test it out on Theme Designer to really see it (it has a transparent bg). Ah, idk on theme. Each wiki has the potential to be so good and so different! I think the current blue is too bright, but I agree with going with dark colors. Otherwise I need to give it some thought. 03:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, no! I can't lol. I'm trying to adopt that Bulls wiki, remember? I already have to wait until May something because I got Aladdin adminship less than 60 days ago. After I've adopted it, I'd be happy to be temp admin here to help out with the theme though :D I can't do chat right now :\ I'm getting off since I've got an early day tomorrow, but you should experiment in the Theme Designer! It allows you to preview things without saving, and if you accidentally save, the old versions are there. You can do it :DD 04:01, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes, etc I'm just gonna reply here to keep the Titanic stuff here... :D You got the logo up! Do you like it? What don't you like about it? I don't like the font "WIKI" is in. Do you want me to do a test with the old logo and adding WIKI to it? Ah, yeah it's ok. If you're adopting through a request on Community Wiki, you can't have gotten adminship on any other wiki within the last 60 days. I think I have to wait until May 15 so I haven't even put in the request ._. Which infobox is the one with the issue? Template:R is a template you need for that infobox, but looks like you have it. 15:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC)